The Long Goodbye
by melinda08
Summary: Henry gets a chance to make his peace with Trapper, Hawkeye and Radar. Radar especially takes his words to heart.


Today was the day Henry Blake was going home. He was waiting for this day for forever it seemed. Ever since Radar had delivered the news it seemed like he could think of nothing else. Lorraine couldn't stop talking about household chores, but he knew that was just her way. There was so much for them to catch up on. He had really lucked out with her. She was a real beauty, easy on the eyes. He'd had some real competition with her. Why she'd picked him, he'd never know. But he would never stop and question it. All he would do was go home and make her happy that he was hers.

As crazy as it was Henry was going to miss it around here. It was a nightmare around this place at times, and there were so many memories that he was sure he couldn't shake. Like the time he was going to be killed by that crazy Cowboy. Why on earth would anyone want to kill him? He was a harmless enough guy? Henry considered himself fair, honest, practical, fun, just one of the guys. That's what separated him from most of the other big shots around here. But he wouldn't have it any other way. That's probably why Major Houlihan and Ferret Face gave him such a hard way to go. He found it hard to believe but he would even miss them too. Well maybe just a little.

And then there were Hawkeye and Trapper. Two of the greatest guys a fellow could call friends. They always had his back, and he them. If he had to be stuck in this hell of a war, he was sure glad he was there with them. They helped him when he needed it, and most of all they made him laugh, and not too many people did that. He would never forget those two characters.

And he would be leaving behind another unforgettable face- Radar. How could he forget about Radar? Radar had adopted him, whether he liked it or not. The poor kid had a tough job to do but he did it so well. Heck, he even did Henry's job so well. Whether Henry wanted to admit or not, he was more than a friend to him, he was like family. He was like a son. He was sure going to miss that kid.

"Come on Henry. One last martini before you head out?" Hawkeye grinned, pulling the mask off Henry's face.

"Isn't it a little too early for that?"

"When's it ever too early for a drink? Now get up and for God's sake put some pants on and get over there in five minutes," Hawkeye commanded.

A few minutes later Hawkeye, Trapper, Radar and Henry were all sitting around with drinks in their hands. No one knew what to say.

"Well Henry," Hawkeye started. "We hardly knew ya."

"Guys you know I'm not good with this stuff," Henry started.

"You sure didn't mind pouring it on strong with Nurse Able three nights ago outside the mess tent," Trapper laughed. Radar turned red.

"Well that was different. She's a she and you are you."

"What are we Henry? You'll never see us again. This is your last chance to tell us how you feel," Trapper pointed out.

"Yeah, what he said," Hawkeye chimed in.

Henry looked down. He coughed and then took a long drink. "Okay okay. You forced it out of me. Trapper you've been nothing but a pain in my rear. You are always questioning my authority. You're challenging me to these silly little games. You're always scaring my nurses away."

Trapper grinned with that million watt smile of his. "Henry I'm touched."

"But you've always been there for me and I've always known I can count on you. There was one time when we all thought we were losing you and I was happy for you. But when it turned out you were staying I hate to admit it I was a little happy too. If there was anyone I'd go through this war with it's you."

"Henry I didn't know you had it in you." Trapper walked over to hug Henry, who pushed him off.

"That's enough!"

"Okay okay you lovebirds. My turn!" Hawkeye smiled.

"Hawkeye you've been my best friend, probably the best one I've ever had. We've seen each other through some real tough times. You've never let me down. When things got tough- and it did- I always knew I could count on you to get me through things. So for that I want to thank you."

Hawkeye lifted his glass. "Here here!"

Radar looked up hopefully.

"Aw geesh kid. You know how I feel."

"That's okay sir. I understand. You don't have to say anything. It's all right. Really it is."

Henry looked over and saw the look of disappointment on his friend's face and knew he couldn't let him down. Not now.

"Radar I know how hard you work. Everyone does. This camp wouldn't be the same without you. I probably wouldn't be getting ready to go home if it weren't for you doing what you do- and I'd still like to know how you do it."

Everyone looked at Radar, whose face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Still… there's something I probably should have said to you a long time ago. I know you look up to me like a father. And I guess…. Well I guess I think of you like a son."

Radar's heart stopped for a minute. This was the moment he had waited for for a long time. Could it be true? Did Henry-dare he think it- did Henry love him?

"Now don't get all gushy on me. I have to go get ready now. Finish your drinks. I'll see you in the line."

Everyone patted Radar on the back as they left the Swamp, knowing this would give Radar the closure that he so desperately needed. Little did they know how much he would need it later that day. Henry's final words would both haunt Radar and comfort him for the rest of his life. Radar knew that Henry had not died in vain. He worked hard and played harder. He was a good man who died for no reason. But he was loved, and he knew that, and in the end that counted for something.

The end


End file.
